In practice, one device can be provided for other devices to use normally. In consideration of the information security, the user of that device may not hope that the device is used normally by the illegal device. For example, the user of a certain storage card may not hope that all or some user data in that storage card are read by the illegal mobile phone. However, there is no effective method to solve that kind of problem yet at present.